


There's always a good morning

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Morning After, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Quintuple Drabble, References to Depression, SOLtiS Lightning (Yu-Gi-Oh), SOLtis Ai | Ignis, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Trying to keep on with his life, Lightning discovers his love for Ai and his forgiveness is all he needs to have a good morning; a good future.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Lightning, Ai | Ignis/Lightning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There's always a good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a happy new year!
> 
> Needed my daily AiLight to keep myself alive.

The coffee tasted sweet. Ai called it coffee to give it a simple name, Lightning knew perfectly well that this was a powdered latte taken from an packet to prepare instantly. He got used to sleeping and waking up at four in the morning waiting until six for Ai to release him.

It seemed almost like a torture but his system took too long to respond, and to say that he didn't like the warmth and the sweet scent of the darkness arms wasn't a relief would be a lie. He could make breakfast himself but sitting up in bed and waiting for Ai to come over with his painstaking breakfast caused the corners of his mouth to stretch slightly into a smile.

His programming had changed and his feelings were getting more positive. He hid behind the facade of arrogance, saying that he enjoyed that Ai was his servant in the mornings that provided him with food. Although like SOLtiS and Ignis, he didn't need to eat.

He just loved to brand his taste buds with new flavors and the sweet latte was one of them. It was creamy and relaxing, especially when he couldn't wash off the lather because he already had Ai's lips on his taking care of that.

It was the morning light coming through the curtains that was kept in his memory and shone on his bandaged wrists, his glass recently repaired in various suicide attempts. Lightning still took his time accepting himself, the Ignis' forgiveness was something he almost scoffed at for the disbelief it brought to him. He couldn't be forgiven, Windy yelled it at him, Flame repeated the same thing to him in truer words.

Ai, on the other hand, acted as if nothing, in fact, it seemed that he felt more permission to approach him; he felt as an equal and, with a bit of fear, Lightning accepted his approach. When he least realized it, Ai became his refuge.

The self-harm was less and less, with every moment Ai was there to hold him, wrap him in the love that resided in his name.

Lightning, his name, meant, well,  _ light _ but he was lost in the dark. Ai, was the Dark Ignis but he had the light of unconditional love where Lightning decided to lose himself.

He had stepped on cold deck edges, razors that cut through his artificial skin but capable of cutting his cables, and a hammer that almost completely shattered the glass of him that gave him life. Every moment he decided that he had no way to go, Ai was there to stop him, scold him, and silence himself in understanding his emotions and despair from the Light Ignis.

Lightning felt love from him, and fell in love with him.

He never said it properly because, even though Ai responded as if they had both accepted a boyish crush, Lightning still did not consider himself worthy of his company. However, being cut off from Ai's presence would end up tearing him apart.

It was a healthy and dangerous dependency at the same time. Likewise, he promised himself that if Ai took a different path from his, he would punish himself instead of Ai.

It wasn't Ai's fault that he was a mess.

He took a sip of the latte, tasted it as if it were the last, and looked back at Ai in the kitchen humming a tune of so many that he made while preparing some kind of well-elaborated and recharged omelette, as for a starving human.

Lightning wasn't going to deny that he was starving.

Hungry for his presence.

He wanted to be forever in Ai's soothing shadow, and to hear him hum a tune every morning when he pretended to be his housewife.

Lightning smiled and took another sip of his sweet latte.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can follow me and support me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
>  Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
